


BS (Bathroom Stalls, Blue Slips, Whatever)

by ohohomos



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, M/M, found their number on a bathroom stall au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 14:50:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3451106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohohomos/pseuds/ohohomos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata's dare is to message the number on the bathroom stall on the second floor of the Science building.</p>
            </blockquote>





	BS (Bathroom Stalls, Blue Slips, Whatever)

**Author's Note:**

> I have plenty of planned, unfinished TsukiYama fanfics on my drive and there's this that is unplanned and actually finished. Wow. Also, I never got used on using AO3. Shame on me.
> 
> EDIT: fixed some obvious typos and replaced 'text' as message. Lol

"I dare you to message this number," Hinata dabbed his thumb against the door of one of the bathroom stall on the second floor of the Science building. On that door says:

> **do me a favor and message/call/date this dude idc if u'r homo or not he got a huge stick up in his ass XXXX-XXX-XXXX**

Yamaguchi never thought Hinata is this childish.

"That's lame." Kageyama commented and Yamaguchi wholeheartedly agreed on him. Hinata whined and stomped his feet on the floor and yes, Hinata is _that_  childish.

"C'mon! You gave too many restrictions on the rules! This is the only thing I could think of! Plus, you won't say this is lame after I tell you who’s this number belongs to."

"Eh, sure, whose might this be?" Yamaguchi humors him with a shrug.

"Tsukishima Kei of Accounting Department."

At the mention of the name, Yamaguchi got three shades paler and Kageyama has this constipated look. Hinata got this proud aura (probably by knowing this bit of information), but the drumming fingers against his hips is a giveaway that he is both excited and scared.

"Uh. I don't think I can-"

"No, Yamaguchi! No chickening out! You know the rules!!! The one with most blue slips has to do the dare of the other two! And if you don’t do this I’ll sell your Nokemon figurines for a trip to hot springs for me and Kageyama!"

Well, Yamaguchi doesn’t like that.

Blue slips are for late comers, and Yamaguchi should have known better than to bet against the two most competitive idiots he had the pleasure of knowing. Hinata, Kageyama, and Yamaguchi are the top three late comers on their class of thirteen students and, well, they're desperate to change that. Yamaguchi had the total of two blue slips while Hinata and Kageyama both have one (that they got at the same time because of a competition gone wrong).

Yamaguchi surrendered himself on losing, so he researched on how to get the secret code for the bonus milk on the legendary vending machine because that’s what Kageyama dared him to do, and Yamaguchi also decided to go with Hinata’s dare until the name Tsukishima Kei is uttered.

Tsukishima Kei is an infamous student from the Accounting Department who is known for making a Biology teacher cry after reprimanding her because she compared a dinosaur to a Nokemon. Well, Yamaguchi thinks she deserved it (because Nokemon is _way_ superior) but making her cry is a bit too much. He’s also known for having most of the Accounting Department’s female population’s (and a bit of the male population) eyes on his pretty attractive face.

Well, Yamaguchi won’t argue with that.

Looking from afar is okay, but messaging him, where he could get a cold reply (which would probably give him a heart attack) or no reply at all (which would give him a bruised heart) is too much for the weakhearted Yamaguchi Tadashi.

“You have to do this, okay?! And you have to do it until he agrees to meet with you.” Hinata added.

“WHAT?! No! That’s—” Yamaguchi tries to object but Hinata shushed him.

“Look, you just need to make him agree to see you in person, you don’t really have to meet him.” Hinata reasons.

“You want me to ask him out and then stood him up?” Yamaguchi is astounded.

“Yeah! Because he’s a jerk and he deserves it!”

“He only commented on your height once—”

“AND ONCE IS ENOUGH!!! THAT. IS. MY. DARE! FINAL!!!” Hinata shouted, startling everyone within their vicinity and stormed out of the toilet.

Well, there is no saying no when Hinata said it’s final, so Yamaguchi took a picture of the number and waves goodbye to Kageyama to rush for his next class.

* * *

**[Hi]**

_To: TK_  
January 24, 20XX  
11:56 AM

After typing the two-lettered message (that took the accumulated courage from three hours of thinking about it), Yamaguchi rashly pockets his phone and tells himself not to be bothered by it (and fails miserably).

* * *

**[Who are you?]**

_From: TK_  
January 24, 20XX  
5:33 PM

The reply is unexpected. Yamaguchi jumps when his phone vibrated on his back pocket and his heart skipped a beat when he read the sender. He debates about the pros and cons of telling his real name, and decided to tell the truth. He’d more likely to get a date by being honest than lying.

**[Yamaguchi from Earth Science Department]**

_To: TK_  
January 24, 20XX  
5:42 PM

**[What do you want?]**

_From:  TK_  
January 24, 20XX  
5:45 PM

**[Can we be friends?]**

_To: TK_  
January 24, 20XX  
5:46 PM

**[Lol]**

_From:  TK_  
January 24, 20XX  
5:50 PM 

* * *

 Yamaguchi took that as a yes.

* * *

**[So crunchy fries or soggy fries?]**

_To: TK_  
January 30, 20XX  
2:23 PM

**[Crunchy. Why are we doing this again?]**

_From:  TK_  
January 30, 20XX  
2:25 PM

**[Getting to know each other?]**

_To: TK_  
January 30, 20XX  
2:26 PM

**[Arg]**

_From:  TK_  
January 30, 20XX  
2:28 PM

* * *

Yamaguchi had more or less formed a (electrical, technological, whatever) bond with Tsukishima. Tsukishima answers all his question directly but never ask one in return so their conversation might be one sided, but Yamaguchi isn’t in hurry. He needs to build a bond so he could ask the Accounting Department’s prince out for a meet up and for the other to accept it. So Yamaguchi diligently messages the other every day without fail.

And then one day Tsukishima called him.

Yamaguchi never imagined that Tsukishima would be the first to call because Tsukishima seems detached when they exchange messages. So when his phone rung in the middle of his rest day, he picked it up, knowing it’s just probably one of his classmates asking for help on their assignment.

“Hello?” He said.

_[Yamaguchi.]_ The other replied. Yamaguchi didn’t know the voice, it’s not the high pitched, bubbly voice of Hinata or the guff voice of Kageyama. Its somewhere in the middle. So he looked at the caller and his heart immediately pumps as if he’s running.

“Tsu-Tsu-Tsuki—” He stuttered. He never knew he’ll be this nervous upon talking on the phone.

_[Yeah. You didn’t looked at the caller didn’t you?]_

“N-no. I t-t-t-thought—”

_[Look, whatever. You’re from Science Department, right? Could you answer some questions for me? It’s about insects.]_

“S-sure?”

And after ten minutes of question and answer and a curt ‘Thanks. Goodbye’ from Tsukishima, Yamaguchi was finally able to breath regularly again.

* * *

After the first phone call, everything seems to go smoothly. Sometime after their first month of exchanging messages, Yamaguchi got the courage to ask Tsukishima’s help on Accounting over the phone.

_[Did you get it?]_ Tsukishima asked after explaining the concept of Income Statement.

“Yeah, I guess? It’s clearer to me now. Thanks Tsukishima!” Yamaguchi said. He’d been brooding on his Bookkeeping grades before and since he doesn’t want to be hold back for another semester, he opted to ask someone who knows more about Accounting for help.

_[Sure. It’s better to explain it face to face though.]_

Yamaguchi is silenced when he got the implication of Tsukishima’s statement.

“S-sure!”

_[Anyway, I’ve been meaning to ask you about this, but where did you get my number?]_

“Eh? W-well. On the bathroom stall of the Science building?” Yamaguchi confessed.

_[Oh, Science building you say?]_ There is a muffled laugh on Tsukishima’s side. _[Kuroo you fuc—]_ And then the muffled laugh turned to a howl as Tsukishima (Yamaguchi thinks, based on the commotion he could hear from the other line) turned to the other person.

_[Oh my god he actually messaged you?! Holy shit—]_ the other person on Tsukishima’s side said.

_[Yamaguchi. I’ll message you back.]_ Tsukishima said and the call ended.

Tsukishima did message him back and Yamaguchi got a somewhat gory report on how Tsukishima plans to murder his roommate Kuroo Tetsurou of Computer Science Department. And then on the next day, of the same stall where Yamaguchi got Tsukishima’s number (which, coincidentally, became his official peeing stall), there’s a new note added.

> **to yamaguchi of earth science dept, ily for trying ;p you rock dude**

He quickly scribbled over the note and Tsukishima’s number, vandalism be damned.

* * *

**[Hey. Could you help me on the Balance Sheet?]**

_To: TK_  
February 18, 20XX  
1:12 PM

**[Sure. You’ll call?]**

_From:  TK_  
February 18, 20XX  
1:13 PM

**[I’m wondering maybe we could meet up?]**

_To: TK_  
February 18, 20XX  
1:16 PM

**[Sure. When and where?]**

_From:  TK_  
February 18, 20XX  
1:17 PM

**[Well, you pick? Are you free on Saturday?]**

_To: TK_  
February 18, 20XX  
1:17 PM

**[Okay. After 3 PM. Suga’s Cakes.]**

_From:  TK_  
February 18, 20XX  
1:18 PM

**[Oh, the newly opened cake shop? Okay! See you soon! Thanks Tsukishima!]**

_To: TK_  
February 18, 20XX  
1:19 PM

**[K.]**

_From:  TK_  
February 18, 20XX  
1:19 PM

* * *

“There, I asked him out.” Yamaguchi said as he shoved his phone to Hinata’s face. Hinata stopped munching on his meat bun and squinted on Yamaguchi’s phone. He raised his eyebrows and practically gawked at Yamaguchi.

“Wow. You actually did it.”

“Yeah!” Yamaguchi said, puffing his chest in confidence.

“So, are you gonna stood him up?” Kageyama asked. Yamaguchi turned his horrified face to him.

“No way! I actually need to study.”

“Sure.” Kageyama said and pouted.

“Wait, wait, wait! Did I just helped the giant to score a date?! This is not want I want!!!” Hinata said, throwing his arms out to show how displeased he is.

“Well, you just did.” Kegeyama said and pouted harder.

“Then, I’ll be going!” Yamaguchi said and wave them goodbye. He walked to the general direction of the university gate until he was out of sight.

“Hmp. If things go right, I’ll just tell him that they got together because of me.” Hinata said and crossed his arms, joining Kageyama’s slouched figure on the floor.

“Yeah, right. Let’s pretend that Kuroo didn’t write that note and told you to dare Yamaguchi to message Tsukishima because he caught us making out on the computer room once. Let’s also pretend that we didn’t know that Tsukishima had a long time crush on our ‘freckled angel’ of a friend.” Kageyama snorted. Hinata blushed at the memory and proceeded to punch Kageyama.

“SHUT UP BAKAGEYAMA!!!!”

* * *

**[I learned a lot! Thanks Tsukki!]**

_To: Tsukki_  
February 21, 20XX  
7:18 PM

**[Stop that.]**

_From:  Tsukki_  
February 21, 20XX  
7:18 PM

**[No way. ;p You’re really good at teaching!]**

_To: Tsukki_  
February 21, 20XX  
7:19 PM

**[Sure. Call me when you need help.]**

_From:  Tsukki_  
February 21, 20XX  
7:20 PM

**[Thanks! I’ll look forward to your private lessons!]**

_To: Tsukki_  
February 21, 20XX  
7:20 PM

**[Heh.]**

_From:  Tsukki_  
February 21, 20XX  
7:22 PM

**[OH MY GOD THAT’S NOT WHAT I MEAN]**

_To: Tsukki_  
February 21, 20XX  
7:23 PM

**[Really? Shame.]**

_From:  Tsukki_  
February 21, 20XX  
7:23 PM

**[Oh. Wel if u relaly want taht]**

_To: Tsukki_  
February 21, 20XX  
7:25 PM

**[Pft. I can feel your embarrassment all the way here, Yamaguchi.]**

_From:  Tsukki_  
February 21, 20XX  
7:25 PM

**[STOP TEASING ME TSUKKI]**

_To: Tsukki_  
February 21, 20XX  
7:26 PM

**[Sure. I’ll tease you next time we meet for my ‘private lesson’.]**

_From:  Tsukki_  
February 21, 20XX  
7:27 PM

**[TSUKKKKKKIIIII]**

_To: Tsukki_  
February 21, 20XX  
7:28 PM

**[Lol]**

_From:  Tsukki_  
February 21, 20XX  
7:28 PM

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :D


End file.
